The present invention seeks to satisfy a need for an efficient, relatively simple and rapidly acting machine for installing cotton plugs into pipets in a completely automatic sequence. Heretofore, pipets have been plugged manually or by the operation of semi-automatic means where each pipet is manually held at a plugging station.
An important object of the invention is to provide a fully automated pipet plugging machine which can act on pipets of almost any length and in a variety of diameters, the latter adaptation requiring the mere repositioning of a single stop element on the inclined pipet delivery rails of the machine, thereby eliminating the necessity for any other machine adjustments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the above type which is compact, easy to maintain and durable.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.